Phaltering Phineas
by President ORB
Summary: Isabella is injured one day while helping Phineas and Ferb. She wakes up with amnesia, remembering who SHE is, but not Phineas or Ferb. Phineas is devastated, but Ferb attempts to help regain her memory of their friendship. P x I x F.
1. Prologue Not As Planned

**Summary:**

Isabella is injured one day while helping Phineas and Ferb construct an invention. After awaking in the hospital, she has an odd case of amnesia, where she remembers who she is and her whole life, but doesn't remember Phineas and Ferb. Phineas is devastated, while Ferb tries to reconnect with her and cure her amnesia… PxIxF. Rated for thematic events, minor use of vulgar language, and though-bubble violence in the case of psychiatric breakdowns. Please R&R.

**Prologue- Not As Planned**

Even someone like me should have known that sooner or later, things like this would be inevitable to avoid. I mean, I had never intended on even realizing this, but I knew somewhere, deep down, that our friendship…wasn't quite the way it should be…

I should have known that I would feel this way. I should have been able to prevent all of this to happen. But…I wasn't fast enough….I wasn't good enough. I'm still not good enough....

But I digress, so maybe I should start from the beginning?

Well, it all began with my mom and my dad—no wait, that's too far.

Okay. I've been friends with Isabella for as long as I can remember…

She was always reluctant to talk to me as we got older, but then I got a new dad, and an awesome stepbrother, Ferb! And then, suddenly, Isabella started to come up and talk to me like she used to back in kindergarten. It was a little unexpected, but helped out more than I ever could have imagined. She was such an…activist. She loved to stand out and prove that girls can do whatever they wanted. She helped me out with anything and everything. And she was such a great leader and an amazing role model to all her friends. And she was so popular and adorable. She was so cute and kind…with such a perfect personality.

And I ruined all of it….

Basically, we were best friends. And you have no idea how close we really were. We talked to each other all the time. We helped each other out if the other ever needed anything. We'd both even taken care of each other when one of us was sick.

Well, one day…during July…

"Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas shouted, with a gleam in his eye. He ran towards his brother, and then spun around real fast.

"Let's do some minor applied physics, and just find a very simple alternative to gasoline, to use in cars! OH! And we can use Mom's station wagon, too!" Phineas declared. Ferb stood there, silently.

"Uhh…I guess we wouldn't really be able to start the car ourselves, would we?" Phineas thought for a moment, and Ferb shook his head. Suddenly, Phineas lightened up, now declaring a brand new idea.

"We could always make a really small carnival, like, a mobile one! And travel around the town in it, entertaining kids!"

Ferb nodded, and Phineas high-fived him.

"Yes! Let's do it!"

And just then, there was a small second of silence, and then a high-pitched voice came from nowhere, asking,  
"Whatcha' doin', Phineas?"

Phineas turned around, already smiling, to greet his best friend, Isabella. She was dressed as usual, in her white tee, pink dress, pink belt, over-the-knee socks, and pink shoes. She smiled, and Phineas started to explain to her what he had just decided to do for that day.

"Oh, that sounds so cool, Phineas! Maybe you could even visit some kids at the hospital downtown?" Isabella was in pure admiration of Phineas' amazingly kind idea.

Phineas and Ferb both agreed with her, and Ferb instantly began to draw out the blueprints for their Mobile Carnival.

Isabella continued walking with Phineas, into his house, and into the kitchen. He took out three glasses from the cupboard, not having to reach up on his tip-toes anymore. Isabella smiled as he began to pour iced tea into all the glasses. He went to the fridge and found a lemon. Bringing it back with him, he started talking to Isabella.

"So, I heard you talking to Ferb yesterday. You guys were sure in-depth in that conversation."

Isabella's eyes went wide. Did she detect a hint of…_jealousy?_

"I mean, it's none of my business…but Ferb's not one to talk to many people…at least not out loud," Phineas continued, getting out a knife, and butting the lemon into thick slices. "I can see why he loves it so much, though. You're such a great person to talk to, Izzy. I'm glad Ferb is finally realizing it. I mean, I'm sure that after a while, he'll feel the same way I do—" He paused. He put the knife in the sink and put a half lemon on each glass.

"—I know that I wouldn't be able to go more than a day without talking to you…that's for sure." He stopped, and handed her a glass, putting a pink straw inside. She grinned brightly.

"And that—" He continued. She paused, confused. "Hmm?" she asked. Phineas laughed,

"Your smile. Never a day will I go without it."

Isabella felt her face heating up more and more as Phineas continued. Eventually, they both went outside to find Ferb already collecting supplies. Phineas handed his brother the last glass, and Ferb took it, chugged it down (lemon and all), and then gave the glass back.

Isabella and Phineas started laughing as Ferb burped loudly, and then excused himself. They continued to collect miscellaneous supplies, and eventually started to build their masterpiece.

Starting from the bottom, they made a vehicular structure, so that they could easily drive it around. On top of that, they made a ground base, so that the performers would have at least SOME solid ground to stand on. And then they added walls, and began to fill the big "box-on-wheels" with toys and candy and other fun things.

Phineas climbed inside, and was screwing in a side wall's hinge. Isabella stood right next to that wall, holding it up with a rope that was safely tied all around the box. Phineas installed the second hinge, and then told Isabella to let go. She did so, and stood back to look at the magnificent invention.

But, just then, the wall suddenly came crashing down, right for her. She didn't even think to react in enough time, and was smacked in the head, and pulled under the wall's heavy weight.

Phineas' eyes went wide, and he jumped out, and immediately started to try lifting the wall. It was too heavy for him, so he called for help.

"Ferb?! Candice?! Hello? **Anyone?**!" He tried harder still, and it moved just a little. He gave it everything he had, and lifted it up enough to keep it just above his head. Suddenly, Ferb ran outside, and saw what was happening. He dashed across the yard, scooping up the unconscious Isabella, and dashing back across the yard again. Phineas' arms nearly gave out as he escaped from under the massive weight of the wall. But he wasn't a tad bit concerned with his own well-being.

"Izzy!" Phineas ran as fast as he could to Isabella's side. He fell to his knees, his hands trembling.

"How could I have let this happen….? I'm never going to forgive myself for this…!"

Ferb held Isabella's sleeping face up with his palm, and watched as a trickle of blood seeped through her scalp, through her raven-black hair, over her relaxed cheeks, and under her chin.

"I'll get Candice. She'll get us to the hospital." Ferb stood, and Phineas rushed to hold Isabella in his arms. He felt like crying, but couldn't find the strength to let himself do it. He couldn't cry.

_Not in front of her…even now._

_I must be strong._

Hope this story is okay. I've had a hard time with my DP fic, Homecoming, but the story is still just going through major editing. Sorry, you guys! This story was an idea that I FULLY thought out, though! So, I can GUARANTEE that I will FINISH IT. ^^


	2. Hospital Beds Are Worse Than

**Chapter 1: Hospital Beds Are Worse Than Canned Asparagus**

I should have figured it out then. That day, whenever I think about it, it's always so clear to me. I was being so obvious, yet oblivious at the same time…

_I can't believe this is really happening…I can't believe I wasn't there to save her. I am such a horrible person. I've hurt my best friend…_

Phineas looked up from his chair against the wall, and gazed at the figure in the hospital bed next to him. Isabella was still lying there, motionless. She hadn't woken up yet. Everything had happened only hours ago. But Phineas was still in deep shock from the event.

--

Ferb had rushed inside the house to fetch Candice. She instantly grabbed her mom's spare car keys, and ran to the garage. Phineas just stayed where he was, kneeling down with his best friend. Ferb came and got him, and they helped get Isabella to the backseat of the car. Racing to the hospital, Phineas kept thinking to himself how surreal the situation was.

I can't believe this is really happening…

Ferb looked back from the front seat at Phineas. He noticed how pale he was and the look on his face making it seem as though he were ready to cry.

"She's going to be fine, Phineas," he told his brother gently. Candice did the same, trying to be reassuring, and keeping her eyes on the road, as well. It didn't take long for her to get to the hospital, and they soon admitted their unconscious friend into the ER.

Now, they just had to wait. Candice had called her mom, who was at a small gig at the local mall. Ferb and Phineas were being patient in the guest lounge, eager to hear about Isabella's condition.

"She's going to be fine." Phineas and Ferb both turned around as the doctor entered the room. She walked up to the two boys.

"You two have nothing to worry about. She just had a minor bump on the head. No damage seems to have been done. Of course, we only managed to keep her conscious for a few minutes…"

"She's okay?" Phineas grinned, although it was a weak grin, it was still a grin, nonetheless. The doctor led them into Isabella's hospital room, and told them that they could stay for a while, if they wanted.

Phineas came right up to his friend, "Isabella, the doctor said that you were going to be okay…" Ferb blinked, thinking deeply on something.

Phineas smiled, and took her hand. He was breathing normally again. But, all of a sudden, his eyes went wide. He turned back to his brother.

"Wait—what is the doctor was wrong?"

Ferb glanced at his suddenly concerned brother.

"She said that Isabella is fine, Phin. Don't think on this so much."

Phineas became even more anxious now, turning around completely. Suddenly, he began to pace the room, saying,

"But, what about when she wakes up? They don't know if she's REALLY okay! What if I did something? What if—what if she NEVER wakes up again? And what about her parents? What will they think? Will I ever even get to see her again--?"

Ferb sighed, and then loudly declared, "PHINEAS!"

Phineas stopped, turning back to his brother with teary eyes.

"She's going to be just fine. Okay? Believe me. Trust that doctor. Isabella has always been a strong person. You are a strong person, too, Phineas. You believe in her, and because of THAT, she will wake up and be our favorite and cute little girl again." Ferb smiled. "So, don't worry so much."

Phineas stopped, letting the tears from his eyes finally fall. He played the last few seconds over and over in his mind, taking in Ferb's words.

_He's right. Isabella has been hurt before, and she's always been a fast recoverer! I'm sure she'll be just fine…_

He attempted to smile, but his next set of thoughts kept him from doing so.

"What if…she hates me? For hurting her?" Phineas wiped his eyes.

"She's your best friend, Phineas. She'll forgive you for anything." Ferb sat down in one of the chairs.

"I can't believe this…I'm such a horrible person! I should have been able to save her. I shouldn't have made her help. I should have had someone else do that part. Maybe we shouldn't have even done that stupid project at all?! I shouldn't have ever had ANY ideas! Ever!"

Ferb gave Phineas a look of disbelief, but Phineas continued and began to pace again.

"I'll never do it again, either! There's no way someone as stupid as me should ever be allowed to do something so…so…

"Amazing?"

Phineas stopped, turning towards the door. Candice was standing there, with her foot in the door. She smiled at him, saying,

"Phineas…you know that you are a good person. You have no reason to ever think otherwise."

Phineas gulped, holding back the rest of his tears. He looked back at Isabella. But, doing so, made him cry again. He collapsed to the floor, trying to hide the tears coming from his eyes.

Candice came forward, attempting to help, but a motion from Ferb told her to stop.

She stood back up, and found a chair next to Ferb. "Poor Phineas…" she murmured.

"He'll be okay. He's just going through the seven stages," Ferb pointed out quietly, as they watch Phineas climb up to his knees, and lay his head on Isabella's hospital bed.

"The seven stages? Of what?" Candice asked. Ferb sighed, elaborating,

"Of grief. The first step is shock, or complete disbelief. The second step is denial, which we clearly went through. The third step is anger, which you obviously caught part of, and now he's on step four."

"What's step four?" Candice asked, eagerly.

"Depression."

Phineas stared up at Isabella's sleeping face. He wiped his eyes every time his tears made it hard to see. He didn't like not being able to see her face…her smile.

"I want you to smile, Izzy…" he muttered. He clenched his fist, but then calmed himself down. He hated the way he felt. He hated what had happened. He hated himself, because it was his entire fault.


	3. Never Any Fun

**Chapter 2: The Second Time Is No Fun**

As Candice left the room, Phineas wiped his eyes again. He had begun to take up a habit of staring at her again…

"Phineas. Stop."

Phineas looked up, seeing his brother giving him a glare.  
"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." Phineas glanced back at Isabella's sleeping face.

"Stop doing THAT. She'll wake up when she wakes up. For now, you need to calm down some more."

Ferb glared down at his brother. Phineas glared back, but not for long. He soon backed down. He sighed loudly,

"I can't, Ferb…" he looked at Isabella's face again, "I have to wait. I have to see her smile, Ferb. Don't take that away from me. Please. I have to see her…"

"She'll be here for you, Phin. Just go sit in a chair and watch her from there, or something, okay? You need to rest."

"No, I'm fine where I am." Phineas laid his head down on the bed, not taking his eyes off his friend.

"Phin…"

"I said that I'm fine."

"I'll tell them that they should cut her visiting hours, and not let you in here until tomorrow." Ferb was very stern, and glared down at Phineas, waiting for his reaction.

Phineas didn't look up.

"You wouldn't. Because then YOU wouldn't get to see her."

"I happen to know that she is in very good care with this hospital. I'll be able to see her tomorrow."

Phineas stood up,

"You would just leave her here?! Are you really that heartless?"

Ferb rolled his eyes.

"At least I'm not the one that caused this all to happen."

Phineas' face went completely red. His eyes were wide, and he thought to pounce at his brother. But he knew just as well as anyone he knew that he wasn't like that. He didn't get mad easily. He wasn't violent, either. He just needed to calm down.

"You're right…" he said, and slumped into one of the chairs. He put his face in his hands, "I can't believe I didn't help her enough. She trusted me…and I hurt her."  
"Phineas, it was an accident. You need to get over this." Ferb sat down next to him, looking at him contently.

"But I couldn't save her! I was supposed to!" Phineas started sobbing, but tried to hold it in as much as possible.

Ferb blinked, not saying anything. He didn't feel it was time yet. Instead, Ferb thought about what had happened. He condoled with himself about Phineas' reaction. It seemed…uncommon, or at least absurd when compared to the rest of their family. But then something clicked in his mind. Something Phineas had said earlier.

"_**I have to see her smile, Ferb. Don't take that away from me. Please."**_

_I get it now. This all makes sense…It took so long…I mean, we are in eighth grade, for Pete's sake! And we've all been friends for…so long…_

_How could I have not seen it? _

--


	4. No Title FOr This Chapter

**Chapter 3: I Can't Think Of A Name For This Chapter**

Isabella lay quietly, as Phineas rested in a chair, and Ferb stood, looking out the window. Candice had gone home earlier, and their mom would be there in about two hours to pick them up.

"Isabella…"

Ferb turned around. He glanced at his brother, and noticed that he had fallen asleep.

"At least he's getting some sleep…" Ferb muttered, turning back around. He looked down at a rushing ambulance coming through the entryway of the ER.

"Sor—sorry. I'm sorry…I didn't.—"

Ferb looked back at his brother. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to him.

"Phineas." He said, calmly and gently.

"No…I'm sorry…it was…was an accident…"

Ferb paused, watching as Phineas' hand began to twitch. But after a second, he was back to waking him up.

"Phineas."

"I didn't…mean to…I'm sor—"

"Phineas!"

"…you…please…"

:….Phineas, come on."

"No—"

"PHINEAS!"

"No! Please, I—I just—I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…please, no…"

Ferb paused again, seeing Phineas' hands twitching and all the tears. It made him feel bad. He took a look at Isabella.

For some reason, he wanted to blame her. _But how could it be her fault?_

"Phineas—wake up. You're okay."

"Isabella—no, I—"

"She's okay, too. Come on, Phineas…"

"Iz—"

Phineas' eyes flew open. He slowly blinked and looked around.. First, at Isabella, and then at his brother.

"She's okay…" he murmured. Ferb felt the urge to smile, but went against it.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. Phineas looked back at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I must have just…dozed off. Sorry." Phineas attempted to smile, but instead his eye twitched, and he immediately turned back to Isabella.

Ferb sighed,  
"That's not what I meant."

Phineas turned around again, and stood up to stretch.

"What do you mean, then?"

"You were talking. Obviously, you're still stressed out about this. I assume you won't be much better until she wakes up, of course, but you should stop being so hard on yourself. Really."

Phineas gave Ferb a weird look,

"I was talking? When?"

"In you sleep, you were."

"No, you were just hearing things—"

"I was sitting right next to you."

Phineas hesitated, but then just turned back to watch Isabella.

Ferb walked back to the window.

"Mom's getting us in less than two hours, you know. We can't stay here all day."

Phineas breathed heavily, and walked over to Isabella. He held her hand, sighing.

"I really wanted to see you smile before I was forced to leave…"

--

Phineas was sitting as his mother walked into the room. He glanced back at her, and then back at Isabella.

This could be the last time I see her until tomorrow…Please, wake up, Isabella. Please. …Please…

Isabella's hand twitched. Phineas, Ferb, and their mother all saw it.

"Phineas?" His mom asked, looking at him worriedly. Phineas stood up, and walking over to Isabella, and touched her hand.

She breathed in heavily, and moved her head around. Phineas started to smile. Isabella's eyes fluttered open.

_Oh…thank you…thank you, thank you, thank you…_

Isabella looked up, and then around the room. Ferb walked to the door, motioning for a nurse. Phineas felt like he was smiling, whether he actually was or not.

The nurse came in, and did a small check-up with Isabella. She told her about the bump on the head.

"Okay, just few questions. DO you know what today is?"

Isabella looked out the window, seeing the night starts,

"Is it…Wednesday?" she guessed. The nurse nodded.

"And your name?"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Good, good…and your parents' names?"

"Don't you think she's fine by now?" Phineas asked nurse impatiently. The nurse looked around, checking everything again, and then left.

"I'll be back with her discharge papers," she muttered, closing the door.

Phineas came up to Isabella, and she looked at him with a confused look. She felt surrounded by strangers…

"I honestly thought you weren't going to wake up before we left…" Phineas grinned, and Isabella glanced around and said,

"And, who are you?"

--


	5. I Hate Business Law

**Chapter 4: I Hate Business Law…**

All this time, I thought we were going to be friends forever. I had never thought of anything more or anything less…that's why, at night, I sometimes wonder what would happen if I did…

--

Ferb glanced back at Phineas' shocked expression. Isabella was simply confused. She seemed normal, but maybe she just didn't recognize her friend?

"Wh—what do you mean, 'who are you'?! I'm Ph-phineas—DUH!"

Isabella thought for a moment,

"Oh!" she said delightedly, and then paused,

"No, wait…I don't know anyone named Ph-phineas…" Isabella shrugged, "But thank you for being here, anyway. I'm sure that my parents are a little worried by now…" She giggled half-heartedly, and gave him an odd look. Phineas stepped back.

_Is she…tired? Or mad? I can't tell…_

Then he remembered—just last week, Buford had called her a bitch, and she pretended that she didn't know him.

_Is that what she's doing?_

He stepped back again…and again.

_She's mad at me for hurting her. She's perfectly okay now, but she still hates me for what I've done. She hates me…she hates…me…_

He ran outside, swinging the door open and almost running into a man in a wheelchair.

Ferb tried to figure what had gone through his brother's mind to make him do that, as his mother chased after him. Ferb walked up to Isabella.

"Hi, Isabella. My name is Ferb."

She turned to him with a confused look.

"That's a funny name," she laughed, and smiled.

_**Don't take that away from me. Please.**_

Ferb sighed,

"Oh, this is going to end badly…"

--

Phineas ran outside, and found a stone bench. But he couldn't sit down. He felt like he needed to keep running.

She hates me…

He clutched his head, and sat down reluctantly.

Why didn't I save her? She's the best thing that's ever happened to my life—

He felt like crying, but couldn't.

"Phineas?"

He looked up, seeing his mom walking towards him. He stood up and walked away. His mom froze.

_I'm sorry…_

He sniffed, and started to pick up the pace. He started running to his house…

He didn't want to go home, but he didn't have anywhere else to go…He turned on his street, and kept running…and running…

He stopped. He was standing right outside Isabella's house.

_I'm sorry… _

He kept running, and stopped in front of his house. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

Suddenly, he head a low-pitched growl.

_What was that?_ He thought as he reopened his eyes. He looked down, seeing a familiar green platypus waddling up to him.

"P-perry…?" He bent down and picked him up. He looked him the eyes and smiled weakly.

"You don't…hate me, do you, Perry?"

Perry gave his owner a very confused look, and made his low growl again.

Phineas instantly hugged his pet tightly to his chest, trying harder not to cry.

_Thank you, Perry…_

_**I would never hate you…What's wrong with you?**_

Phineas breathed in deeply and walked into the house through the back door. He gave Perry some food, and then went up to his room. He sat on his bed, closing his eyes slowly…

_Isabella?_

He opened his eyes quickly, and looked around. His eyes rested on a picture sitting on Ferb's desk, of the three friends.

_She's smiling…_ he thought.

He started to cry. It was impossible to hold it in now. He laid his head on his pillow, trying to make himself stop.

_I just wanted to see her smile…_

He closed his eyes, still trying to stop the endless flow of tears.

_I'm so sorry…_

--


	6. Writ of What?

**Chapter 5: Writ of What?**

Ferb waited in the guest lounge for his mom to return with Phineas. Isabella's parents had been called and she was discharged from the hospital. The doctor had concluded, though, that Isabella had a minor and uncommon case of amnesia. Ferb wanted to explain this to Phineas, but he'd have to come back first.

He waited patiently. Soon enough, his mom came in—without Phineas. Ferb gave her a concerned look, and she just frowned, saying,

"He ran just as soon as I got close…my own son, running from _**me**_…"

Ferb frowned at how upset his mom had become because of this. He wanted to blame Phineas, but how could he? _It wasn't his fault; he was upset, too…  
_Ferb attempted to reassure her, telling her that Phineas is just trying to make sense of today.

The two went home, and Ferb walked upstairs to his room. He stopped when he realized that his brother was there. He sighed, almost in relief, and walked to his dresser.

"S-sorry…"

Ferb turned around, looking at his brother in the darkness. He heard a sniffle, and saw all the dried tears on Phineas' face.

"No…umm…"

He watched as his brother rolled the other way. He went to the bathroom to change, and then downstairs to tell his mom that Phineas was okay.

Their mom was very happy to hear this and ran up to their room just to see him. She sighed in relief, and walked over to pull the blanket over her sleeping son.

Ferb walked in, and sat down at his desk as his mom closed the door when she left. He turned on his computer. Waiting for it to load, he glanced at the photo frame sitting to his left. The picture inside was of him, Isabella, and his brother. His desktop screen flashed on. He opened a file, and noticed the blinking cursor lingering for him to begin.

_**Today is July 23**__**rd**__**. And, boy, will I remember it for a while…**_

_**Isabella was injured today while we were building something in the backyard. I didn't see what happened, for I was in the toilet at the time, but Phineas explained it to me once he was calm.**_

_**Now, after we drove Isabella to the hospital, Phineas became hysterical. He kept saying something about wanting to see her smile. I understood that he was scared, but he seemed to be taking things out of proportion a bit. He also fell asleep after the troop of Fireside Girls had left. He was apparently still in immense shock, and wouldn't leave Isabella's side for more than a millisecond at best. It was like he was obsessed.**_

_**And then, when Isabella woke up…well…**_

He paused, looking back at his sleeping brother. He turned back to his computer, and then finished typing.

_**Let's just say that Isabella has some definite form of amnesia. She can remember her family, who she is, and acts completely normal. However, she didn't recognize Phineas or myself. It seems odd, and almost impossible, but it's true. And Phineas sure didn't take it well. He ran away, probably jumping to conclusions about Isabella's reaction to seeing him when she finally awoke. Luckily, he made it home safely and is currently asleep as I am documenting this. Although, he's obviously been crying.**_

_**It seems that Isabella was a very special person to him. And after having such a good friend taken away from him so suddenly, it only seems human to overreact and blame himself. I could tell him not to be so hard on himself, but I wouldn't be able to convince him…**_

Ferb stood up, and saved the file and then shut off the computer. He walked to his bed, sliding in with ease. He considered wearing earmuffs to block Phineas' sleep-talking, but assumed his incessant thoughts could do the job. Soon enough, he had also fallen asleep, thinking more and more of his friend, Isabella…

--


	7. If The Wheels On The Bus Were Triangular

_**Chapter 6: If Only The Wheels On The Bus Were Triangular**_

If only I had known sooner…

Ferb say under the tree in the backyard. Perry silently laid next to him in the shade. He sighed as he watched his wristwatch and the time just pass on by.

_I wish Phineas would come outside…_

When he had woken up this morning, Phineas was gone. He found him in the living room, staring at the television (which was turned off). Ferb asked if he wanted to play outside like they always did, and didn't answer. Ferb asked again, but still, Phineas made no effort to reply.

So, he gave up and went outside by himself.

And now, he'd been there for a few hours, and it was almost noon. He wasn't the "idea" person, either, so he was bored to death out there. He decided to try and think of ways to get Phineas back to normal.

_I could go get something he likes and try and persuade him to come out and play…but what does he like?_

An image of Isabella flashed in his mind. He shook his head.

_Not like that…like, food or something…_

He thought of…ice cream, waffles, pancakes, and then lemonade. But nothing seemed good enough.

_I am so bored…maybe I could find someone else to do something with…_

Another image of Isabella flashed in his mind.

_Hmm…_

--

Isabella smiled weakly at her reflection in her door mirror. She had found so many pink dresses and jumpsuits in her chest and found them to be…horrible. She didn't remember why she only wore pink, but it bored her now.

So, now she was wearing a newly bought back skirt that her mom had just gone out to get for her. And she had found an old, blue tee in her dresser and some blue jeans. And, of course, her pink bow didn't match then, so she looked around and found a pale blue one instead.

"It looks…okay…" she told her reflection, twirling her skirt and fixing her bow. It didn't seem perfect, but close enough.

She tried to smile, but found that she couldn't.

_Odd…_

She shrugged it off, walking downstairs to the kitchen. Just as she walked in, though, she heard the doorbell. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hello!" she said, surprised. Ferb stood there, with a leash in his hand. Isabella looked down to see what the leash was attached to.

"A green platypus?" she said, confused.

Ferb nodded,

"His name is Perry," he told her, "I'm walking him. I was perhaps wondering if you'd like to join me."

Isabella blinked, and thought for a moment.

"Uhm, sure," she finally replied, "Why not?"

--


	8. Dilbert Should Be Suicidal By Now

Chapter 7: Dilbert Should Be Suicidal By Now…

I always needed her smile. I never thought about it, but I noticed that I would have such a bad day without it. I remember having dreams about her just smiling…

It's so hard to have something you've depended on for so long just taken from you in an instant…

Phineas blinked, his eyes feeling watery. He breathed deeply and sighed. Standing up, he walked to the kitchen. He hoped to take an unnoticed peek out the window to see what his brother was up to. But when he did, he didn't see anyone. Ferb was gone; Perry was missing; Candice wasn't even doing anything, either. He frowned,

_What's he up to?_

--

Ferb placed Perry back on the sidewalk. He had been carrying him on top of his head to protect Perry's little feet, but he was also kind of heavy…

"So, do you normally walk your platypus around like this?" Isabella asked curiously. Ferb shook his head,

"Phineas is often more apt to do it, actually; but even then it's a rare occasion."

Isabella tilted her head to the side with a confused expression,

"Phineas?"

Ferb blinked,

_Should I remind her? Will it help her memory? Will it help Phineas? What if she remembers him, but he treats her rudely because he doesn't understand what really happened?!_

"He's my brother. The one at the hospital."

"Oh," Isabella thought for a moment, "You mean the red-headed boy?"  
Ferb nodded, smiling,

"He's very close to Perry. Never understood why, though. Maybe he's just an animal lover."

Isabella licked her lips, bored with the current conversation. She attempted to change the subject, saying,

"So, Ferb, who are some of your friends?"

Ferb hesitated. He'd never been asked that before.

"Honestly, I've never considered anyone I've known to be a friend. I—don't speak all that much, you know…and that tends to deprive me of those sorts of closer relationships." He frowned at the thought, and looked back at Isabella. She looked concerned and soon muttered,

"Aww…so, you don't have a girlfriend, either?"

Ferb blinked as an image of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz flashed in his mind. He grinned,

"No…not really."

Isabella looked down at her tennis shoes as she walked.

"Remmington Drive."

Isabella stopped, looking up. Ferb repeated,

"Remmington Drive. Perry seems to just _**hate**_ this street, so I always turn back once I get here."

Isabella flinched as Ferb emphasized the word 'hate', and tightly shut her eyes as the word echoed though her mind.

"Are you okay?"

Isabella's eyes opened again, and she looked back at Ferb.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Let's just head back. I should get home as soon as I can, anyway…"

"O-okay…" Ferb nodded, and picked up the growling platypus and placed him atop his head once again.

--

Phineas opened the sliding door to the backyard. He cautiously stepped outside, taking in the placid sunlight and dry heat. For some reason, it felt good, and very refreshing. He walked outside, just merely roaming the backyard. Taking in scents and sounds, he laid under the big tree's shade and closed his eyes.

_This was a good idea after all…_

"Well, I suppose so…"

Phineas' eyes opened again.

"Isn't that a good thing, thought?"

Phineas sat up, looking around. He knew he was hearing something…

"I consider freedom a good thing to have, though…"

Phineas stood, walking towards the fence as the voices grew louder. He peeked through the spaces of the tall fence, and immediately recognized his brother.

"It's the foundation of America for a reason, then," Ferb noted, smiling. It was then that Phineas noticed Isabella, not fully recognizing her because of her wardrobe.

"Yes…but it's the feeling that's important. You feel free, I feel free, even Perry feels free!_** That**_ is what makes it amazing!" Isabella exclaimed, excited. She wasn't exactly smiling, but she seemed to be trying.

Phineas wondered what they were talking about.

_Freedom? From what?_

"…nd your brother…" Phineas looked up,

_What? Me?!_

"Yeah," Ferb said, walking right next to the fence now, "No one should ever have to deal with tyranny, and misery—there's no place for it. So unnecessary…"

Phineas stepped back, and tried not to listen.

"But, of course…"

"How did we get to this conversation from you asking me if I had a girlfriend?"

Phineas went back inside as quickly as possible.

--

Ferb shook his head, carrying Perry in his arms.

"And I don't mean anything by that."

Isabella smiled weakly,

"It makes you…uncomfortable?"

Ferb shook his head,

"I've just…never taken very long to consider it. So, unfortunately, I don't have the answers that you want."

"Oh," Isabella reacted, "it's okay. Merely a conversation starter."

Just as she finished, they reached her house.

"I'll talk to you later, then. Hope I didn't keep you from anything important," Ferb said, walking her to the door, Perry still in his arms.

Isabella opened her front door,

"Oh, no. Not at all. I had fun! You're welcome to come and talk anytime, Ferb."

And with that, she stepped inside, waved goodbye, and closed the door.

Ferb walked away in silence as Isabella slid down the back of the door, clutching her knees to her chest.

"You're such an idiot, Isabella…"

--


	9. Stir CrazyI love that MOVIE!

Chapter 8: Stir Crazy—I LOVE that show!

Phineas locked the door from inside his room, and ran to his bed. Standing up on his tip-toes, he reached up to his shelf, and threw down the photo frames that sat up there, almost out of sight. Then he climbed over to Ferb's desk and knocked over his photos, and hurt his hand.

"Ow!" he yelped as his forefinger pulsated. He sighed, and walked over to his bed. He sat on the edge, and let go of his hand as the pain went away.

"I'm sorry…that I'm not good enough—I'm sorry…"

--

Ferb walked back to his house, letting Perry walk again. When he reached the backyard, he noticed that the sliding door to the kitchen was open.

_Strange…did I leave that open?_

He took Perry's leash and collar off of him and walked inside. As he stepped past the living room, he noticed his brother was missing again.

_Uh-oh…_he thought, putting two-and-two together. _Did he run off again? But why?_

He sighed, not having any idea what to do now. He decided to go to his room and write. But as he attempted to enter, he found that he couldn't. The door was locked. He pushed the door, but had no luck. Then he heard a sniff from behind the door.

"Phineas?" he asked. There was no reply.

He heard another sniffle, and someone moving around. Ferb waited to hear the door unlatch, but it never came.

"Go away," he heard instead.

Ferb did as he was told, regardless of his opinion. His brother's behavior was starting to get irascible and annoying. He walked downstairs to the living room. Sitting comfortably on the sofa, he turned on the T.V. with the remote, and flipped through the channels.

Upstairs, Phineas was trying to recollect himself.

Why did that one accident change everything?! Is it possible that she had already hated me, and that ended up making it worse? Why did she hate me before? Did I say something--?

He paused, remembering the conversation with Isabella before the accident…

…_**I'm sure that after a while, he'll feel the same way that I do…**_

Phineas blinked,

_What did I even mean by that?_ He thought. For some reason, he felt that conversation was about something **other** than friendship.

"But…that can't be…"

_**And that—your smile. Never a day will I go without it.**_

Phineas bit his lip. None of these thoughts were making sense to him. He had been friends with Izzy for…years…

"But I don't like her that way…"

_**I can see why he loves it so much…I'm sure that after a while, he'll feel the same way I do…**_

Phineas couldn't make sense of any of this. Was he really upset about something **more** than Isabella hating him?

"Is it because…I made it seem…like I…like her?" Phineas hesitated, "And that's why she won't acknowledge me now?! Because she doesn't like me back?!"

_But I don't! I don't like her that way! This is just a misunderstanding!_

_**I'm glad Ferb is finally realizing it…he'll feel the same way I do…**_

_Is that it? I made it sound like Ferb likes her? Does she like him? Is that way she got mad? Was I…in the way…of them?_

--


	10. Efficiency formula

**Chapter 9- Efficiency=output work/input work x 100%**

Isabella quickly changed into one of her pink dresses, and looked at herself in her door mirror. Today was a new day, and she was going to make it great!

She tied her shoes and then ran downstairs to greet her early-rising parents. They smiled; seemingly glad to see Isabella perfectly normal after what happened only two days ago.

She walked outside and down the street. She didn't know what to do or where to go, but she hoped that she would see Ferb soon…

--

Phineas was outside, talking to Ferb in a harsh tone,

"Why is it that _your_ boredom is somehow so depressing and important that you need me to relieve you of it?"

Ferb said nothing.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice! _I told you_, I'm not inventing _anything _**EVER AGAIN**!"

Ferb crossed him arms, giving his brother a disbelieving look.

"I'm serious! Nothing will ever make me go back, either!"

Ferb rolled his eyes as Phineas continued on and on…

--

Isabella walked down the sidewalk that she had travelled just the day before, and looked around for any sign of her new friend.

_Maybe I should have left after 10 am…_ she thought.

It was then, however, that she heard what sounded like someone shouting. Drawing closer very cautiously, she neared a fence that was much too high for her to see over.

--

"I don't see what's so great about me that you seem to keep me around to help—"

The fence creaked open, making Phineas stiffen and glance over. A pink bow, black hair, and one blue eye peeked through the side of the fence door.

Phineas glared at Ferb, taking a step back.

Ferb motioned to Isabella with a smile,

"Why, hello there. What brings you here?" he asked gently. Phineas stepped back again as Isabella bounded to Ferb's side.

"I was looking for—I mean, uhm…I was just walking around and noticed…uhm…this…"

She looked at Phineas, keeping her head down, hoping he wouldn't notice.

He stepped back again. Ferb smiled,

"It's okay. Phineas was just…venting."

He stepped back again.

"Right, Phin?"

He stepped back again and again. He ran back into the house, slamming the sliding door behind him.

"Uhm…he's shy," Ferb told Isabella.

Suddenly, Phineas came back, opened the door, and yelled,

"_**I HATE YOU, TOO!!!"**_ And then slammed the door again, running upstairs. He kept running and hit someone that must not have seen him. He looked up as he fell backwards to the floor to see his sister, Candice, holding a box, looking like she's about to fall over. He rushed to stand back up and take the box from her.

Candice quickly found her balance, thanking Phineas. He tried to smile, but quickly stopped himself as tears formed in his eyes.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

Phineas dropped the box and sprinted towards his room. Unfortunately, Candice caught him, standing in front of his door, with her arms out to her sides.

"C-Candice—"

"Just tell me what's going on…" she said, not moving.

Phineas sighed.

--


	11. Stupid Pencil Sharpener

Just a quick update! I love you guys so much! Thank you SO MUCH for taking time to read this story—you have no idea how much it really means to me! Thank you so much…so very much!

And, to clear up some questions:

Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb are in 8th Grade in this fanfic, and Candace** (sorry for the spelling errors) is in 12th Grade. So, our eighth-graders should be about 12, and Candace would be about 17 or 18.

Oh, and I AM referring to that stupid balloon-boy news story in this chapter. If anyone is offended by that, please just let me know. Okay?

Thanks again for reading. ^^ Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 10- Stupid Pencil Sharpener**

Ferb stood nervously as Isabella began a small conversation,

"And then it turned out that the boy wasn't in the balloon after all! He was in their garage, hiding—" Isabella stopped, noticing that Ferb seemed…unfocused.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Ferb glanced at her,

"Ah, no…I'm just…a little worried about my brother."

"Oh," Isabella replied, "Did something happen? Is he okay?" Ferb shook his head,

"I'm not completely sure…"

--

Phineas looked up at his sister,

"Do you really even care?" he asked harshly.

"Of course I do, Phineas. I always have…but it's always been like you don't like sharing with me that much…"

Phineas felt guilty now, and hung his head in defeat.

"I just want my friend back. That's all I want…"

Candace lowered her arms,

"You mean, Isabella?"

Phineas nodded, saying nothing.

"I thought she had…amnesia, right? And she'd be okay again in a few days…?" Candace said, concerned.

_Amnesia?_

Phineas looked up, confused,

"What?" he asked. Candace explained further about what she understood Isabella's condition.

"But is it even possible to not remember one person?" Phineas was in disbelief. Candace remarked,

"It's not just you, Phineas. She doesn't remember our entire family, and knowing how much she liked you, that's got to be confusing for her—"

"Liked me?" Phineas gave her a strange look.

"Yeah…" Candace's expression dropped, "Uhh, I mean…like, as a friend, you know?"

She sighed in relief as Phineas agreed in understanding.

"Ha," she muttered to herself, "that was close."

--

Isabella continued to talk, aware that Ferb wasn't listening.

"So, uhm—Phineas doesn't have…_special_ problems, right?" she asked, out of nowhere.

Ferb laughed,

"Oh, no…no, he's rather intelligent, actually. He's just having some difficulties right now…"

"Oh," Isabella replied, "Well, is there anything _I_ can do?"

Ferb blinked, _Of course you could…you could be his best friend again…! You could have a crush on him again! You could just give him that stupid smile that he wants…so badly…_

"Yes," Ferb replied, "I believe there is."

--


	12. That TeddyBear Is Heavy

**Chapter 11: That Teddy Bear's Heavier Than You'd Think…**

I had honestly thought she hated me. I was broken—I'm not sure how badly, but I knew that I was…

"I can't believe I treated her like crap just because she was mad at me…" Phineas muttered, already beginning to berate himself. Candace had since moved out of his way, retrieved her box, and went downstairs as she had originally intended. Phineas walked to his room, noticing that the mess from the day before was still rather noticeable. He sat down on his bed again, sighing.

How could I have not considered that?!

He felt like he had betrayed everyone. His best friend didn't hate him—he hated _**her**_! And why? Because of a dumb misunderstanding? That's all?

"Gah…" he sighed, laying back on his bed.

--

"That's great!" Isabella said happily, "What do you want me to do, Ferb?" She batted her eyes unknowingly.

Ferb blinked, _Would that work? …No…or could that exacerbate everything?_

He imagined for a moment that might happen…

"I like you, Ferb." Isabella smiles as Phineas walks outside.

"_NN__N__OOOO__OO__OOOOOOOO__ooooo__oooooo__ooooooo__o__OOOOOOOOOOOO__O__oo__oooooooo_…." He declares, down on his knees. He gets up in Ferb's face, and then Ferb drops something quickly on Isabella's head (a rock?) and she remembers them all again. Just then, Phineas blurts out in front of Isabella that he actually did like her this whole time.

"I don't even know how long," he says, "but I like you! Why didn't you ever see that?!"

And Isabella faints…

_Hmm…_ Ferb thought as he returned to reality.  
"So?" Isabella asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Ferb blinked,

"I need you to remember…but I'm not too sure how to get that to happen…"

--

Phineas sat up, _I should try to help! I need to stop feeling sorry for myself and help get her to remember again!_

"I should think of a way to get Isabella's memory back!" Phineas stood up, excited all of a sudden. But then his smile faded away again,

"Wait—I said I wouldn't think of ideas anymore."

He sat back down, disheartened.

_Ferb wouldn't mind if I took that back, though, right?_ He thought, considering possibly just thinking of an idea and simply suggesting it to his brother.

--

Meanwhile, Ferb was telling Isabella that she needed to pretend to like him and he was going to find a way to get her memory back.

"My memory? But—what do you mean?" Isabella asked confusedly. Ferb tried to explain,

"You and Phineas were—" he paused, "We were all good friends, okay? And sooner or later, he'll realize that you just can't remember—"

"Wait! I'm confused!" Isabella exclaimed, shutting her eyes tightly. She couldn't remember any of what he was telling her; none of it made sense to her at all.

"So…you're saying that I'm your friend and you want me to pretend I like you now?" Isabella asked. Ferb shook his head,

"We _were_ friends…"

"But we just met—"

"You don't remember, Isabella. But we were friends. Good friends. You came over here all the time, with your troop of Fireside Girls, and helped Phineas build whatever crazy invention he was building—and you two were really good friends. And he definitely…misses that…"

"But I don't even know—"

"I'm going to help you remember, okay?" Ferb shut his eyes, but couldn't think of what to do.

"Why can't I?"

He reopened his eyes. Isabella was looking sad.

"Why can't I remember this myself? What happened?" she asked. Ferb bit his lip,

"You—you were helping us…and…there was an accident. You were unconscious for the rest of the day, and that's when you woke up in the hospital."

"What accident? How come I can't remember?"

"Something…fell, and hit you in the head. It's common for that sort of circumstance to cause amnesia."

Ferb sat down, not wanting to remember. Isabella sat with him, under the tree.

"So, now I'm friends with you again?" she asked. Ferb nodded.

"And why am I supposed to pretend to like you?"

Ferb blinked,

"It might help…your memory."

Isabella blinked, "Did I like you? Before the accident?"

Ferb turned to look at her.

"'Cause…you know, I don't think I'd have to pretend…"

--


	13. November Means NaNoWriMo!

**Chapter 12: November means NaNoWriMo!**

I'm such an idiot. I think about myself and my ideas so much that I never took enough time to notice you…

Phineas paced his room, thinking of ways to get Isabella's memory back.

_I could always drop something else on her head, but I don't want to hurt her again…_

He thought and thought, but couldn't think of many alternatives.

He decided he would suggest it subtly to ferb, so he began to walk downstairs.

--

Meanwhile, Ferb gave Isabella a confused and bewildered look.

"What are you trying to say--?" he asked, assuming he had simply heard incorrectly.

"I like you, Ferb."

Ferb blinked, _Why couldn't Phineas have been here just now?!_

He backed up, standing up. Isabella looked up at him innocently.

_Come on, Phineas…_

--

Phineas walked to the window, and looked down at the backyard. On first glance, he noticed Ferb backing up from Isabella. But on second glance, he noticed that Isabella was sitting down and Ferb was standing.

It didn't take long before he was back downstairs and running outside.

--

"**Ferb!**"

Ferb and Isabella both turned towards the sliding door to the kitchen. Phineas stepped out, and walked over to Isabella, offering to help her stand.

Isabella was confused, but took his hand anyway.

As she stood, Phineas turned to Ferb with an unkind look,

"What did you do?" he scolded.

Ferb attempted to understand what he meant.

_Did he think I said something? No, wait—she was on the ground! He must have thought I pushed her down—_

"I was trying to get away from her!" Ferb dramatically said and pointed at Izzy,

"She said that she LIKED ME!"

Phineas' expression dropped momentarily,

_Wait….so, she did like Ferb? No, wait…she's sick! She can't remember…but she would still be upset if he rejected her…_

"Uhm, Phineas?" he turned around, and immediately noticed what Isabella was about to ask. He removed his hand from hers.

She backed up with a very concerned look, and rubbed her wrist nervously.

Ferb watched slowly, attempting to find a way to get this situation more the way he wanted.

Suddenly, he noticed a shuffle in the tree above them.

_Hmm…_

--


	14. DARN GERRYMANDERING!

**Chapter 13: Darn Gerrymandering!**

I'm sorry I didn't realize that you were always on my mind. I'm sorry that I love you….

But I do…

Phineas bit his lip, and breathed in deeply.

"I'm sorry."

Isabella stepped back a little, and Ferb looked back at his brother.

"For what?" he asked, buying time to think.

"For…blaming you. Yelling at you. Not trusting you. And for…" he turned to Isabella, and then back to Ferb, "…making Isabella think you liked her…just as much as I did—as I _still do_…"

Ferb noticed the leaves in the tree rustle again.

All of a sudden, something dropped from the tree, but Ferb saw what looked like a beaver tail…

_Perry…?_ He thought, and looked back at Phineas and realized that Isabella had fallen down.

Phineas shook his head,

"No, wait…I don't mean that…"

Ferb looked back at him, a little confused now.

"I realize that Izzy is sick. Candance explained to me…something about amnesia. And I'm willing to help get her memory of me—of _**us**_ back."

He stopped to gulp and breathe deeply again,

"I want my friend back, Ferb."

Ferb shook his head and looked back at his brother. Glancing past him, he noticed Isabella looking around, confused.

_Please tell me that actually worked…I will give Perry the biggest, best hug EVER…I'll owe him so much!_

"So, you like her? And you **never **told me, all this time?"

Phineas' eyes went wide,

"What? No!" He quickly looked back to see Isabella standing back up, not paying much attention.

"Phineas…?" Ferb gave him another look of disbelief, "Come on."

Phineas felt odd. He felt…sweaty. Nervous. Anxious. He felt like…

_Was I…__**lying**__? But—but I'm not…_

"I don't. Really."

Ferb looked off in space for a moment, thinking. Phineas waited patiently, feeling more and more nervous.

_**And that—Your smile.**_

_**Whatcha' doin', Phineas?**_

_**Never a day will I go without it.**_

_**But I don't like that way…**_

_**After a while, he'll feel the same way I do.**_

"Okay! I DO! Geez!" Phineas yelled, clutching his head.

"I like her—no! Wait…yes! I LOVE HER! Just…just…no…."

Ferb and Isabella both looked at him, bewildered.

"It's just that…you weren't…ugh…" he took a deep breath, "She was the only thing you weren't supposed to be able to take from me…"

Ferb smiled, but tried not to show it, as Isabella stepped forward. Phineas closed his eyes, sighing,

"I guess it only matters to you that I say it, but—"

His hand moved and felt warm.

He looked back to see Isabella staring at him. And then she smiled.

Just smiled.

"I—Izzy?"

Ferb watched silently as Isabella quickly hugged Phineas. He smirked as his brother's face grew red.

He looked up and saw Perry, laying on a tree branch, growling. _Thanks, Perry…_

Just as Ferb looked back, though, Phineas seemed to have fallen over.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" Isabella had asked him. She looked up at Ferb,

"I think he fainted…"

Ferb laughed to himself at the irony,

_Okay…so it wasn't quite as dramatic as I had imagined, but it still ended with someone fainting, I suppose…_

--

They brought Phineas inside, laying him on the couch. Ferb went upstairs for a little while, leaving Isabella alone with an unconscious Phineas.

Ironic…

--

Ferb walked into his room, Wow, it's a mess in here… he thought, and then quickly logged on to his computer. He wanted to write this all down, in detail, before he forgot!

He typed up, sustaining laughter, all he remembered, and then saved it. He ran downstairs to meet Izzy yet again.

He soon began a conversation with her, while waiting for Phineas to wake up,

"So, you don't remember anything that happened?"

"I remember…coming over to your house…and helping Phineas with your invention…and when he was talking to me, in the kitchen…" she paused, still thinking, " oh, and when the wall fell…" Isabella remarked, taking everything in, piece-by-piece.

"And Phineas…I was at a hospital…he ran off…and, you!"

She hesitated, her face suddenly red. Ferb gulped, blushing a little himself.

"I—I'm sorry…" she said, "You were…kind. So kind…I remember liking you…but…I knew that something didn't feel right…"

"Did that have anything to do with Phineas…and his reactions?"

"Phineas?" she glanced back at him, and then back at Ferb, "Oh…Phineas was so…distant. It was like…a horrible dream…"

"Unfortunately, it was real," Ferb stated, "But…at least it's only the summer, right?"

"…yeah," Isabella sighed, seemingly in relief. Suddenly, they both jumped as Phineas shuffled, waking up.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked, looking up at Ferb.

"You…fainted," Isabella replied. Phineas gazed at her,

"Are you okay?!" he asked, a little too eagerly.

She laughed, telling him that she was just fine. He got up, standing to his feet. And then the first thing he did was hug her, tightly.

Ferb looked up at Isabella's surprised expression, and her face—completely red.

Phineas continued to hug her tighter and tighter.

"I love you…" he whispered in her ear.

Isabella smiled, but glanced back at Ferb.

"Yeah…I love you, too…" she whispered back, closing her eyes.

--

THE END

…_**OR IS IT?!**_

_**Do you think Isabella is somehow harboring feelings for Ferb? And what was up with Perry? Is this story SEQUEL-WORTHY in your guys' opinion?! REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CREATE A SEQUEL! ^^ **_

_**Pleas and thank you! **_

-**President Orb~**

_Happily serving her nation with just the right amount of FANFICS!_


	15. GREAT NEWS! PLEASE READ!

Hey, there! Bet you haven't heard from me in a while!

Sorry about that. But I come, bearing GREAT NEWS!

I just finished writing the detailed synopsis (completed) for **MY SEQUEL TO PHALTERING PHINEAS!**

Now, calm down! Calm down! The story is a tad bit different than this one, I have to say. It has what you might think of as a 'magical' quality, but it's all real…

Well, technically, it's a cartoon…but_ still_!

Anyway, the story title is confusing, but here is what I have:

**FALSELY FERB**

Anyway, I think that you might like it if you enjoyed Phaltering Phineas. :3

Please stick around and wait for the story to pop up! Like I said, I have finished writing the detailed synopsis, so all that's left is basically writing it out with dialogue. It shouldn't take long. Expect the story to come out before the end of the month!

Hope to see all you wonderful readers reviewing my new story, Falsely Ferb, very soon! ^^

Bye for now!


End file.
